


start of something

by ironicpatriot



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Isolation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, all of this is pretty ambiguous, but don't worry he doesn't use it for evil, but its not that bad, jimin is a bit manipulative, read notes for additional explanation on plot, taehyung's outcasted bc of a number of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpatriot/pseuds/ironicpatriot
Summary: Jimin hasn’t been having the best week so far.





	start of something

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by a web series called Dating Class (?) some of the character really reminded me of BTS members and the idea of depicting them in kind of the same situation was too tempting to ignore. basically the girl playing chuu reminded me too much of jimin, gyuri's character was a jungkook to me, and i had to debate with myself with juwon the character was jin, yoongi, or taehyung. taehyung won out because he literally looks like a chaebol, he really likes designer clothes, and i could imagine him being outcasted because of past experiences (i know he's super friendly and all in real life but for plot's sake let this one go thanks) plus im a sucker for some vmin
> 
> all of this could be interpreted as either platonic or romantic bc the ending is a bit open
> 
> im tempted to write more of this verse but i'll end this story here in case life distracts me from writing for another long period of time

Jimin hasn’t been having the best week so far. 

He bumped into an old acquaintance the other night, the experience making him wilt slightly. Chanyeol had been initially very kind, offering to carry the bulk of what he was carrying, which may have been slightly insulting, but he wasn’t one to deny extra help when he could be sweating less under his coat. When they had been walking under a shortlived comfortable silence, the guy had spoken up.

“Headed to your dorm?” he uttered, genuine eyes peering down at Jimin. 

Jimin grinned up at him as he walked, “Yeah, hyung, thanks for the help.”

“It’s no problem.”

Another beat of silence.

“You haven’t been replying to my texts.” the guy uttered, seeming to pout down at Jimin. He flinched and hoped the other didn’t notice. Jimin realized he may be sweating a bit now, this conversation already showed the makings of an awkward confrontation; and if you knew Jimin, you knew he’d do anything to avoid one.

“Ah, really?” Jimin replied, shooting him an apologetic look, seeming a bit sheepish. “Sorry, I’ve been really busy with my majors--”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Taeminie though, he’s been inconsolable since you rejected him--” Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice Jimin’s grimace at the word  _ rejected _ . That sounded a bit harsh. “He wouldn’t stop drinking the last time we met up.”

They haven’t seen in each other months, was he still talking about Jimin? He’s baffled, he thought he’d move on by now. The weight of the thought feels a bit heavier than before. It’s not like they did anything but have a few coffees together. Should he have kept his distance more? Did he give him false hope? Wasn’t he upfront enough with his thoughts?

“Was he a fling?” he threw the question out there like he had the right to, Jimin’s face slowly reddening. When Jimin shook his head, Chanyeol’s head tilts like a puppy, “Then what happened?”

Jimin had to think for a second, uncomfortable with even talking about something like this to someone who was close to the boy in question. “It wasn’t a fling, but he  _ did  _ confess.” He bit his lip, hunching a bit against the cold air blowing into his rosy cheeks before he continued his thought; hoping not to be judged. “I don’t know, we just didn’t click. He disliked things I liked and vice versa. It didn’t seem right to keep going when we barely had any common interests.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding, and Jimin felt a rush of relief to see that he probably wasn’t going to pry any further.

The sense of relief dissipated the moment Chanyeol turned and stopped himself in front of Jimin and blinked imploringly into his eyes. He’s a little too close for comfort. “So you’re not dating anyone right now?”

Jimin froze, heart beating in his throat. This cannot be happening.

His lip twitched into a small smile, eyes crinkled as he looked down into Jimin’s eyes. Jimin felt like he was about to die. Why did this guy have to be so tall? He blinked for a bit before saying, “A-ah, you didn’t come to class today?” he asked, staring down at Chanyeol’s crocs, trying to both divert attention and to show his disinterest. 

“What? I did. Why?” Chanyeol looked so confused. Breathe, Jimin, just breathe; make sure no one notices.

Jimin lets his eyes widen a bit to show his shock, looking disbelieving enough to be slightly insulting. He already has a bit of a prissy aura, what with his program being ballet and contemporary dance, and he’s known to make himself look good and presentable no matter what. Though he doesn’t mind being a bit laid back sometimes, making himself look both snobbish and slightly naive helped his case in many a situation. This being one of them. Sometimes misconceptions are advantages.

“What _?”  _ he dragged the word out, watching the confusion in Chanyeol shift into a bit of an embarrassed air. He makes sure to scrunch his nose up a bit in a joking manner just to seem less mean. “You came to class in those?”

“Yah, these are expensive!” Chanyeol pouted. 

He gives a bright smile, his eyes turning into crescent moons, before he lets out a sheepish giggle, “Ah, really?” He brightened up even further at seeing his roommate pass by near them; he knew an out when he saw one. “Ah, I see my friend!” he grabbed at the things Chanyeol carried, giving him a sweet smile for his help, “Thanks for the help, hyung! See you around.”

He playfully bumped the hip of his roommate, giggling as he startled. “Kookie!” he grinned, wiggling to ask if Jungkook could help with his stuff. Once Jungkook had quietly agreed and smiled back, walking a bit ahead as he asked what Jimin wanted to eat, Jimin slowed down to subtly check if Chanyeol was still there. Noting he wasn’t anymore, his rattling heartbeat slowed down a bit. He stood there for a second, clenching his fists in a repeating but comforting motion. He’s fine. Nothing happened.

“Hyung?” Jungkook called out, already a few steps away.

Jimin’s big, panicked eyes disappeared so quickly, he was sure he shocked his dongsaeng a bit. He grinned as if everything was normal. “Sorry, I thought I heard a meow for a second. What do you wanna eat, Kookie? Spicy rice cake? Hyung will treat you.” At his hyung’s sweet tone, Jungkook relaxed a bit, already considering it; probably disregarding the moment as something he just imagined.

After that experience, an upperclassman had basically coerced him into entering his car, convinced the Jimin wasn’t safe to walk at night alone with how petite he was; saying it was his duty as a groupmate that Jimin came home safe. Straining from reminding him how strong Jimin actually was with all his ballet muscles, and considering his age difference with the man, he had let himself sit in the front. Praying he wouldn’t try anything.

Lo and behold, the guy tries to grab his hand. When Jimin dodged the calmest and nicest way he could think of, the guy then tried to unbuckle his seatbelt for him when he asked to be dropped off already. At the third attempt, this being a peck on the lips, Jimin almost flung himself out of the car. Needless to say, he had the shortest walk of his lifetime with how he sped towards his dorm building. He dreaded having to see him in class again. 

The memories shake his core a bit, but it isn’t anything he isn’t used to. Well, he should be used to it by now; usually they were harmless questions on if he were single or not, and they always seemed to back off once Jimin had established a sort of unspoken agreement that they were friend and they weren’t allowed to venture into much else. 

To calm his nerves and to be a bit more productive, he trudges from his dorm to a nearby coffee shop, feeling himself centered immediately after entering the quiet shop. He had ordered a normal iced coffee, spreading out his homework and setting to work immediately after putting in his earbuds to listen to some calm music.

It doesn’t take long for his peace to shatter though.

“Hey,” one of the people from the other table hisses, gossiping with loud enough voices that he could hear it past his music, “Isn’t that Kim Taehyung? Did you hear about him? All of his things are designer. Look at his Gucci bag.” 

His ear twitches at the familiar name, taking out one earbud.

Kim Taehyung. That’s a classmate of his in one of his electives. He remembers staring at him at the beginning of the semester, more than a little intimidated by his good looks, expensive clothes, and blank face. He didn’t seem like someone to mess with and no one really approached him. When he was forced to introduce himself with the rest of the class, his voice was so deep and velvety that Jimin blinked from where he was doodling on his notebook; he simply said that he had to retake the college entrance exam and that he’ll try to enjoy the class. Despite the small part of Jimin that craved for pretty and expensive things, the part that envied pretty faces and designer clothes, he had taken one look at the guy and thought that he probably wouldn’t like him that much.

The opinion he settled on about his classmate shifts as he glances back at where his classmate is sitting and sees his eyes grow more pained by the second. Jimin’s fist clenched around his pen.

“Yah, did you know he sells his body for all of that? Apparently, it runs in his blood, his mother is a mistress to a hotshot CEO.”

“Do you blame him? Look at him, he probably lives so luxuriously, he could bathe in gold.” the girl giggles back at her friend, blatant in their starting, “Where’s your integrity? You want to sell your body too like some kind of disgusting prost--”

Jimin sees red, and before thinking, he stands up and slams his hands on his table. The people on the table next to his pause in their talking, staring up at him with startled expressions. He doesn’t let himself falter, even if he feels like throwing up the coffee in his stomach. 

“Taehyung-ssi!” He says as loud as he can, “There’s something wrong with this place. All I hear are pests buzzing around, not minding their own business. There’s something wrong about that, no?” He walks towards his lone figure in a corner after he hastily grabs his stuff and sees the quiet confusion in his eyes. It aches with loneliness. 

When he doesn’t reply, Jimin whispers to him after glancing at the quietened group, “We have the same class under Mr. Kim, I’m Park Jimin the dance major.” 

He seems more dumbfounded at his words, “I know,” he says slowly, testing the waters. 

Jimin decides to take initiative, it must be the adrenaline talking, “Can I sit down with you?” Taehyung seems frozen under his expectant smile, slowly nodding when Jimin doesn’t let up. 

Jimin settles down giddily, only taking a split second of thinking what he could do to lighetn the mood before he grins at Taehyung, sweet smile in place. “Taehyung-ssi, I accidentally left my wallet at home. Can you treat me just this once? I’ll pay you back.”

The confusion grows as Taehyung glances at Jimin’s old table, noting the abandoned coffee. He obviously has money for a drink and he doesn’t seem to need to sit down next to Taehyung; yet he sits in front of him right now, leaning towards him with sincere, pretty eyes. “Okay.” he concedes slowly. Jimin thanks him as if Taehyung was giving him a huge favor, rocking back a bit before bouncing back to his old position. 

“Great! We should go straight to class afterwards, it’s almost time. Wanna walk together?”

Before Taehyung knows it, he has an arm around Jimin’s and he’s exaggeratedly slurping up his second iced coffee like it’s the most refreshing thing of all time. Taehyung’s endeared.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore, you know?” he says amusedly, watching Jimin go slack from his previous overly excited talking, “I know you’re drinking this second coffee because of me.”

It’s comical how Jimin immediately denies it, voice going a bit high and his hand starts waving around, “What are you talking about? Don’t say weird things.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Taehyung smiles at him quietly, “But thanks. I was getting sick of hearing them talk about me.”

“No problem,” Jimin beams. 

They walk to class together like that, grinning whenever their eyes meet. When they enter the classroom, Jimin shoots him a little wave as they sit on their respective seats. Jungkook is immediately suspicious, remembering Jimin’s first impression of the outcasted rich boy. “You came to class together?”

“Yeah, we came across each other in a coffee shop.” 

“I thought you didn’t like him.” Jungkook replies, glancing quickly at him to avoid possible eye contact.

Jimin waves a dismissive hand around, feeling light for some reason, “Nah, not anymore. He’s really nice.” He glances over his shoulder and makes eye contact with his new friend, watching him return his smile with a cute rectangle shaped smile of his own. “Super nice.”

 


End file.
